Donny
Donny & Marie was an American variety show which aired from January 23, 1976 to January 12, 1979. The show starred Donald Clark "Donny" and (Olive) Marie Osmond, the third- and second-youngest (respectively) siblings of the Osmond family music group. It was a Friday night show, consisting of an ice skating number intro, comedy skits and followed by music performed by the Osmonds. On October 8, 1976 episode, Brady Bunch child actors Maureen McCormick, Mike Lookinland and Susan Olsen guest-starred on an episode of the show alongside Chad Everett, Ruth Buzzi, Patty Maloney and the Rice Twins. Florence Henderson was the special guest star of the episode. Ironically, this episode was the inspiration for the later Brady Bunch Variety Hour, which was resented by all cast members. The Bradys on Donny & Marie Skit 5 During the fifth skit, Donny and Marie introduce their special guest star Florence Henderson. Florence asks Marie to call her by her first name, "after all, us country girls have to stick together", reminding that she grew up on a farm in Dale, Indiana. Donny, Marie and Florence then do a musical number, singing a country songs' medley, singing "Don't Fence Me In" by Cole Porter; "I'm an Old Cowhand from the Rio Grande" by Johnny Mercer; "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain"; "On Top of Old Smoky" by The Weavers and end with "You Are My Sunshine" by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell. Skit 6 Next segment is "Marie Heartburn, Marie Heartburn" by Wholesome Playhouse, a parody of the then-popular soap opera "Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman", starring Marie Osmond as the titular character. First, Marie is seen talking on the phone, later commenting: "What a nice person, that was the best wrong number I've ever had". Then the doorbell rings and she answers it. It's Chad Everett, portraying a TV doctor, whose licence to practice medicine was terminated for malpractice - when performing tonsil surgery on a boy, he gave him a Hammond Organ transplant, yet the boy's parents had no sense of humor. After Chad Everett leaves, Marie's doorbell rings again. This time it's Florence Henderson, followed by Maureen McCormick, Susan Olsen and Mike Lookinland. Florence tells that they're just passing through the neighborhood to collect old clothes for The Waltons. Marie offers them an assortment of milk (white, chocolate, low-fat, gold, and "not to be sold after April 10). Susan and Maureen both comment that they don't want any milk, before being silenced by Florence. Marie then asks Bobby (Mike) how he's been living. Though Mike mouths "okay", only the sound of an organ is heard. Florence then comments that he's been that way ever since his tonsil surgery after a crazy doctor gave Bobby a Hammond organ transplant. Maureen, Susan and Florence then break the news to Marie that they have found a replacement for Greg, who left the family and moved to Milwaukee to get a date with Laverne and Shirley. Just as they're discussing it, the doorbell rings again - and it is Greg's replacement, portrayed by Donny Osmond. Marie comments that he looks familiar, to which Donny replies that he had experience with a previous large family. Marie tries to guess whether it was Partridge Family, Jackson Five or Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Florence then tells her that they must keep his identity a secret. Donny then informs the Bradys that the store is having a sale on apple pie and they should hurry before the store runs out of them. Maureen, Mike and Susan leave, followed by Florence, who hopes Marie would "get well soon". Skit 7 Next and last skit is the Renaissance Fair by Donny, Marie and the guest stars. First, Florence Henderson in a blue Renaissance dress rides to the stage on a white horse, singing "(Have I Stayed) Too Long at the Fair" by Billy Barnes. In the next number, Chad Everett and Florence Henderson sing and dance to "Renaissance Fair in the Meadow". Then, Donny and Marie perform a Punch and Judy-type show, portraying the marionettes themselves, singing "You Too Can Be a Puppet", hitting themselves with slapsticks. Next number features Maureen McCormick, Mike Lookinland and Susan Olsen, all in Renaissance costumes, singing Cole Porter's "We Open In Venice" and dancing along, until they all collapse. In the next number, the dwarf guest stars (Patty Maloney and Rice twins) do a comical performance of Nacio Herb Brown's "Make 'Em Laugh" from 1952 film "Singin' In the Rain", then Ruth Buzzi sings "I'm the Queen". The skit ends with Mike Lookinland, Maureen McCormick, Chad Everett, Marie Osmond, Donny Osmond, Florence Henderson, Ruth Buzzi and Susan Olsen singing and dancing to "Renaissance Fair in the Meadow". D&M1976Florence1.jpg|Marie Osmond, Florence Henderson and Donny Osmond sing a country medley. D&M1976Florence.jpg|Florence Henderson singing "(Have I Stayed) Too Long at the Fair" D&M1976OpenInVenice.jpg|Susan Olsen, Mike Lookinland and Maureen McCormick sing "We Open in Venice". D&M1976Mike.jpg|"Lots of laughs in Cremona?" - Mike Lookinland singing "We Open in Venice" MarieOsmondSusanOlsen.jpg|Reunited 37 years later: Susan Olsen and Marie Osmond on Hallmark talk show "Marie" in 2013. Category:Bradypedia